Perasaanku
by xings
Summary: [DRABBLE] Hanya sepenggal kisah tentang Junmyeon yang belum bisa membalas perasaan Yixing. Sulay. Indirectly GS. / Suho x Lay / Kim Junmyeon x Zhang Yixing


**Halo**

 **Aku kembali membawa fanfic baru, dan beberapa pengumuman**

 **Semoga fanfic ini tidak mengecewakan ya**

 **Selamat membaca!**

—

aku tersenyum, lagi. ini semacam sudah menjadi reaksi refleks setiap aku melihatnya tersenyum, apalagi tertawa. aura penuh kebahagiaan itu semacam menyebar ke orang-orang di sekitarnya. walaupun dia bukan tersenyum atau tertawa karenaku, tapi setidaknya aku sudah cukup bahagia atas itu.

ah, tidak! dia memandangku. astaga, bagaimana kalau dia sadar sedari tadi aku memperhatikannya? aduh, bisa bahaya.

baru saja aku ingin mengalihkan pandangan, tiba-tiba saja ia menatap mataku dalam. membawaku masuk ke dalam pesonanya, entah untuk keberapa kalinya. dia tersenyum melihatku, kemudian tertawa pelan. sedang aku hanya membalasnya dengan kekehan bodoh khasku, untuk menyamarkan perasaan yang pasti kentara sekali dimataku.

ia berjalan menghampiriku. sebentar, aku perlu mengontrol jantungku yang berdetak tak karuan. tolonglah jantung, jangan membuatku terlihat seperti orang idiot di depannya. ya, walaupun sudah sih.

"xing," panggilnya serta lantas mengambil duduk di depanku. menatapku dengan tatapan khasnya, yang tidak pernah gagal membuatku merasa spesial, walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak.

aku mencoba membalas tatapannya, sambil sekuat tenaga menahan perasaan yang membuncah yang akan disalurkan lewat tatapan mataku. "kenapa, myeon?"

oiya, namanya junmyeon. Kim Junmyeon.

ia mengeluarkan senyum meledek khasnya. "masih memperhatikanku seperti dulu, eh?"

sudah ku bilang, perasaanku itu kentara sekali. apalagi sejak aku mengatakan padanya aku menyayanginya, dia jadi selalu menyadari perasaanku yang terpancar lewat tatapan.

"apaan sih, gak usah kegeeran gitu myeon," lagi. aku mencoba menyangkal tuduhannya, sekaligus menahan rona merah yang hendak menjalar di kedua pipiku.

junmyeon tertawa bahagia. Sial! Aku tidak tau harus bahagia karena aku menjadi alasan dibalik tawanya, atau merasa malu karena dia menyadari perasaan grogiku.

"ya, walaupun kamu belum bisa jadi alesan dibalik debaran jantungku, tapi setidaknya kamu selalu menjadi alesan dibalik tawaku, xing."

aku mengangkat satu alis, bingung. apa maksudnya? mau membuatku senang atau membuatku sedih?

menyadari ekspresi bingungku, junmyeon kembali menjelaskan, "maaf ya, aku belum bisa bales perasaan kamu. kamu tuh _friend-able_ banget, _bestfriend-able_ malah. aku belum bisa ngeliat kamu dari sisi lain selain sebagai temen, sebagai sahabat. aku ngerasa bersa—"

aku langsung menggeleng cepat. tidak, jangan kalimat ini lagi.

"jangan ngerasa bersalah. aku malah ngerasa gak enak kalau kamu ngerasa bersalah. seakan-akan beban perasaanku berpindah ke kamu semua. padahal kan, kamu gak salah. aku juga gak salah. cuma waktu aja yang belum berkehendak."

dia tersenyum kecil. "aku ngerasa beruntung banget disukain sama orang kayak kamu, xing."

aku hanya bisa terkekeh. "Apaan sih myeon, jadi melankolis galau gini. aneh tau ga. udah ah, jangan dibahas lagi."

aku berdiri, mengambil dompet dan bersiap mau pergi. "aku mau ke kantin, mau ikut gak myeon?"

"enggak, gampang aku ntar sama anak cowok lain aja," dia pun berdiri hendak meninggalkan tempat kami berbincang.

"yaudah. LUHAN AYO KITA KE KANTIN!"

aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju luhan—salah satu temanku—sambil membalas perkataan junmyeon dalam hati, _aku juga beruntung bisa suka sama orang kayak kamu, junmyeon_.

—

 **Maaf kalau fanficnya terlalu pendek, tapi aku berencana untuk membuat prequelnya kok.**

 **Kenapa di fanfic ini aku pake aku-kamu sedangkan di fanfic yang lain aku-kau? Jujur saja, fanfic ini sebenarnya _based on my reality._ Versi original dari fanfic ini bertokohkan aku x orang yang aku suka. Jadi, kalau ngegunain aku-kau malah tidak terasa feelnya.**

 **Oiya, untuk fanfic Karma akan aku lanjutkan setelah liburan. Karena kebetulan saat liburan aku ada acara yang membuatku tidak bisa menyentuh laptop sama sekali.**

 **Oiya, jangan panggil aku thor, aku bukan superhero. Jangan juga panggil aku author, aku merasa aku masih amatir.**

 **Panggil saja aku pepo, tidak usah pake kak _since i'm freaking 14 years old._ Kalaupun kalian lebih muda, jangan pake kak juga. Terdengar aneh kalau dipanggil "kak pepo".**

 **Kalau mau mengenalku lebih jauh follow saja igku: hafizslmy (untuk follback tolong comment dengan username ffn kalian ya) atau add line aku (idnya bisa langsung pm).**

 **Aku tidak segalak saat aku menyampaikan pesan-pesan di fanfic ku kok sebenarnya.**

 **Yang terakhir,**

 **Tinggalkan review untuk kelanjutan cerita yang lebih baik?**


End file.
